


For Forever

by Judge1974



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce visits his parents, S5 alternate, Selina tags along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: Five Years after that fateful night in the alley, Selina finds Bruce exactly where she expects to: visiting his parents.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	For Forever

Selina gave a sad smile as Bruce approached the area near her hiding spot. She had been here since the crack of dawn, waiting for him. She knew that, eventually, he would show up here, just like he did every year. 

The anniversary of when they had been taken from him. 

She shifted higher into her hiding tree, watching Bruce kneel in front of his parents’ graves.

”I’m sorry.” From this distance, Bruce’s words were nearly inaudible with the wind blowing, but Selina knew her boyfriend well enough to know what he was saying. 

He leaned forward to place flowers on their graves, and that was when she decided to appear. From the top of the tree to the ground in mere seconds would have scared anybody, but Bruce merely tilted his head. “Selina.”

She nodded, joining him on the ground. His voice was dull, nearly lifeless, and Selina knew he was still blaming himself for what happened. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.”

He gave a quiet scoff, but leaned into her touch. “I’m the only one alive. I’m the only one the blame can be placed on.”

Selina frowned. “Okay, no offence, Bruce, but that’s stupid.” She made sure her scoff was louder than his. “I get you have a hero complex, but you can’t save everyone. And you especially can’t expect a twelve year old boy to fight off a trained gunman.”

For as long as she had known him, Bruce had been stubborn. So it was no surprise when he shook his head. “I could have given him a chance to fight back.”

Selina wrapped an arm around him. “Look, if you want to blame someone, blame me.” She felt his shocked eyes on her. Of course the idiot would be so quick to blame himself, but never even think about laying that blame elsewhere. “I was on that fire escape, watching the whole thing. I could have shouted, done what I did to Jeremiah when he had Gordon and Lee. But I just sat there.”

Bruce returned her one-armed hug. “You were just a scared kid.”

She remembered how, after she thought she had killed Jeremiah, she had baulked at those same words said at Tabby’s nightclub. But she was different now. “So were you.” She turned to face him. “You can’t expect me to let you call me a scared kid when you were younger and more scared than I was. I wasn’t the one with the gun pointed at my head.”

“I’m glad.” Bruce was staring at their headstones. “My parents would have gladly given their lives to protect you.”

Selina closed her eyes. “Would you rather be sitting here with them or me?”

“Don’t.” Gently, Bruce grasped her hands. “We can’t change the past. We have to move on.”

Selina opened her eyes and stared at Bruce’s small smile. “Then let’s move on together.” She stood, raising their joined hands so that he stood as well. “Come on, let’s get a milkshake.”

Bruce’s smile grew. “Is there anything even open yet?”

Reunification was still only in planning stages so far, but Gordon had seemed confident that it would happen within the next six months. And as far as Selina was concerned, that meant six months of free food from the gangs that were now terrified of what was going to happen. 

Besides, a fight might snap Bruce out of the funk he had been in ever since Alfred’s injury. 

Still holding on to his hands, she grinned. “I know a place.”


End file.
